This invention is a shelter device or pond reef to protect fish and other aquatic animals in a garden pond from predator birds.
Fish in an open garden pond are generally visible in daylight. They are easy prey for predator birds, and birds do prey on them. The fish shelter reef of this invention provides a hiding place or barrier to protect fish and other aquatic pond animals from predator birds.